


Yakov and Rainbows

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anesthesia, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yakov Feltsman, Surgery, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: When Yakov has an emergency appendectomy, Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri are there for him in the recovery room. As he comes to, this gets weird.(short and humorous ficlet)





	Yakov and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesealwhodraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesealwhodraws/gifts).



> Want to send me a prompt? Come see me on Twitter or Tumblr!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

“Raindrops.” 

Victor looked up from the book he was reading, staring at the stoic face of his coach. Even in a hospital bed, Yakov was still an intimidating force, his hard face glaring blankly at the ceiling as if the stucco design was flubbing its axel. 

“What did he say?” Yurio had his feet kicked up on the edge of Yakov’s bed attempting to appear without concern, as his eyes darted to his coach. 

“Whisker kisses.” 

Furrowing his brow, Victor closed his book and leaned forward. “Yakov, how are you feeling?” It had been a little over an hour since their coach had been moved into the recovery room and sleep had been winning the battle for most of it. Other than a few grumpy stares and an unfortunate swing at one of the nurses, he had been a fairly cooperative patient. His current random babbling was the first sign that Yakov was ready to rejoin the land of consciousness. 

“Fluff noodles.” 

“What the hell is a fluff noodle?” Dropping his feet to the ground, Yurio also sat toward the bed, shooting a disapproving glance in Yuuri’s direction as Yuuri began to giggle. All of Yakov’s other words had been in Russian, but _fluff noodle_ had come out in harshly accented English. 

“Lollipops in kitten’s mouths.” 

All three of them froze, exchanging bewildered looks over the top of Yakov’s still form. “Maybe it is a side effect of the anesthesia?” Yuuri could barely get the words out, trying so hard to repress his giggles that his body was shaking. Glancing at Victor, he nearly lost it as Victor looked pained with suppressing his own laughter. 

“I will ride on a rainbow, damnit!” Yakov yelled, his English causing him to spit slightly as he slammed a fist on the bed. The anger in his declaration was the final straw, breaking the resistance in Yuuri and Victor as they collapsed into giggles. 

“Idiots,” Yurio muttered, biting back his laughter as he pushed back the curtain to the small recovery cubicle. “I’m getting the nurse.” 

One week later (and three weeks too soon), when Yakov finally returned to the rink after his appendectomy, he nearly sent himself back to the hospital while screaming about all the of the rainbow and kitten stickers that had found their way onto his office door.


End file.
